


Never Gonna Give You Up

by greenleafofmirkwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, GTA Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafofmirkwood/pseuds/greenleafofmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill in for a prompt from my best friend Ishy (gracebriel) - you and me got stranded away from everyone else on a heist and you're bleeding badly and I'm panicking and you're not and WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO DIE ON US AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Never Gonna Give You Up**

 

  Geoff’s ears are ringing and he can’t hear anyone over the earpiece anymore, but he can’t stop running, a small, limp body in his arms as he avoids police gunfire. _Serpentine_ , he thinks, ridiculously, almost laughing hysterically at the sudden thought. _Serpentine, serpentine –_ and he does, he weaves between vehicles and men until he loses them behind a bridge on the highway and it’s only then that he allows himself to stop running, to pause and gasp for breath as he gently places the figure on the ground, sitting beside him and taking in his pale face.

 

  “Hey bossman,” Ray chuckles, glasses fractured in the fall, if only that were the only damage done, _if only – “_ Geoff. Hey, Geoff. Chill,” the Puerto Rican attempts to sit up but whimpers immediately, his usual casual attitude to injuries cracking slightly as he leans heavily against the older man’s side. Geoff’s hands flutter over the wound, watching blood soak into his jacket, too quickly, far too quickly, and he wishes there was more he could do than putting pressure on it, but he wasn’t Jack, he wasn’t a medic, and all he could do was cause him more pain –

 

  “Geoff, c’mon, man, I’m fine,” Ray’s blasé façade is back but Geoff can’t focus on the words, only on the steady leaking of crimson down his usually crisp white shirt, staining Geoff’s too, and he can’t believe this is happening. He doesn’t know where the others are, can’t hear their usual comforting banter over the earpiece, can’t call for help – the only thing he can do is sit here and hope the danger dies down soon so he can get Ray to proper safety.

 

  “I’m sorry,” he hears himself mumbling as he curls around the younger man, in an act of comfort or attempt at protection he wasn’t sure. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ray, you shouldn’t have been that close, you were just the sniper, oh god, Ray, please be okay, please-“

 

  His face is pressed into Ray’s dark, messy hair now, eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of guilt, and Ray’s hand has found one of his, fingers linking gently as he presses into Geoff’s chest.

  “Hey, man, it’s okay,” Ray murmurs and Geoff understands but doesn’t agree, doesn’t believe it, Ray has a gaping wound in his side from where he fell after the explosion rocked the nearby building he was stationed on, and it was his fault for positioning him so close when he didn’t _need_ to be, could have been further away, Ray was an _excellent_ long-distance shot-

 

  Ray cuts his thoughts off abruptly by gently pressing his lips to the older man’s, and it’s not what they’re used to – with Geoff it’s usually teeth and tongue and shoved against the wall until he can’t think or breathe, can only feel, but Ray is badly wounded and Geoff can’t even bring himself to raise a hand to pull him closer. Now isn’t the time for rough edges or his usual push-pull dynamic with…any of them, really. Now is the time for gentleness and pleading and hoping, but suddenly he realises this is too much like goodbye, and a whimper escapes his throat as he pulls away abruptly.

 

  “You’re not- you’re not leaving me, Ray, you can’t leave me – us – any of us. Don’t you dare,” he’s crying now, he doesn’t know when that started but now he can’t stop, and Ray’s mouth is slightly open in shock at the open emotions on Geoff’s face. Not that Geoff is an emotionless wall, but usually if he’s upset he’ll take it out with anger or just leave until he feels better, so seeing him suddenly sobbing is almost too much to bear.

 

  “Think of them, Ray – Gavin’ll have a meltdown, Ryan will refuse to talk to anyone, Jack will pretend everything’s fine when he’s hurting just as bad, Michael will break our entire apartment, and I – I can’t lose you Ray, I love you, I love you,” his voice cracks before he can finish the admission and Ray kisses him again and again, short, fleeting pecks that work to soothe and calm, because Geoff is close to hyperventilation and while the pain in his side was becoming unbearable, Geoff needs him to stay focused, to not panic, because that would only serve to make everything much, much worse…

 

  “Geoff, you gotta listen to me, man,” Ray says, uncharacteristically serious, and Geoff can’t work out why he’s so calm, why he’s not freaking out about the _gaping hole in his side probably around where his kidney is but he’s not a fuckin’ doctor okay he doesn’t know these things –_ “Geoff! Seriously dude, I’m not gonna die, no one’s gonna die, Ryan’s gonna turn up like fuckin’ Dracula out of nowhere and scare the shit out of us then you’re gonna yell at him while Jack turns up in the goddamn soccer-mom van with Gavin saying stupid shit and Michael yelling at _him_ and then we’re gonna go back home, stitch me up, laugh at the other crew for trying to fuck with us and live happily ever after,”

 

  Ray’s face is stern, dark brown eyes staring unwaveringly into Geoff’s blue ones, and they stare at each other for several long minutes before Geoff lets out a long breath, cautiously gathering Ray as close to him as he possibly can.

  “Okay. Okay. Happily ever after. We’re all fuckin’ Disney princesses. Got it,” Geoff nods and Ray smiles, finally sinking against Geoff’s body in an as relaxed way as possible, and Geoff runs a hand over his hair, smoothing down the ruffled locks and pressing kisses to the top of his head periodically until his heart isn’t beating as hard and he can hear the much quieter sounds of gunfire in the distance.

 

  Ray starts laughing abruptly, wincing and moaning at the pain it causes him and Geoff instantly takes his face in his hands, eyes worried, snapping back to attention.

  “What? Ray, what’s wrong, what-“

  “Nothing,” Ray is still sniggering and Geoff thinks _oh god, this is it, these are Ray’s last moments, he’s going mad_ , but then Ray continues, “I just thought – Rick Astley,” he starts laughing again and Geoff grips his shoulders, still utterly confused and not quite sure Ray is actually okay. “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,” he starts singing through his chuckles and gasps of pain and suddenly Geoff is laughing too, because it’s ridiculous, it really is, but Ray’s apparently kept his sense of humour despite _almost dying_ so really, who cares?

 

  The rest of the crew _do_ arrive shortly afterwards and Ray is patched up effectively by Jack as soon as they get home. Michael, predictably, is furious and storms out to cool off for a few hours, Ryan keeps sitting next to Ray without comment or conversation, just sitting there, often pressed firmly against his good side, Jack keeps kissing his face and hair and anywhere he can whenever he sees him, and Gavin holds him at night, smooshed as close as he can get to the other lad without hurting him.

 

  Geoff isn’t as obvious as the others in his affections but Ray knows he’s just as relieved by the softness in his eyes, the casual yet lingering brushes against him whenever they walk past each other, the private smiles he’ll give him when he thinks the others aren’t watching (they usually are).

 

  And of course, as much as Ray appreciates Geoff and his obvious, deep care for the lad, he just has to use Geoff’s little episode as blackmail for the future, because YOLO, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I chose Geoff and Ray for this but I think it works quite nicely (and they seem to be one of the less popular ships)...hope you enjoyed, let me know if there are any mistakes! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
